


How Long?

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hidden Daughter, Rebellion, Violence, hidden child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Curtis never thought much about who you were until he found out exactly who your mother was.





	1. Chapter 1

**_(Above is  the url to an old imagine blog from tumblr that is now deleted)_ **

Cold.

That’s all you’ve ever really known on the train. Of course, you were a train baby- all you know about the outside world are rumors and stories of the bitter and cruel members in the back of the train.

You curl up against the wall, rubbing your arms for warmth. Your mother died in childbirth, and from what you’ve learned from Tanya is that Curtis became bitter once his lover was taken, and then almost a year later a baby was sent in- overflow from another car. From what Tanya’s said, you were her daughter, but you’ve been warned about Curtis. Cruel, unrelenting, dangerous- if he’s your father, you’d rather be frozen outside.

“(Y/N),” Tanya calls, drawing you out of your thoughts. “Time for line up.”

You force myself to your feet and pad over, accepting her side hug as she brushes your long dark hair-  _his_  hair- away from your face, sporting your mother’s thick curls. You sense eyes and turn to see Curtis watching you closely, something contemplative in his eyes. You knew you looked like your mother, but to be drawing his attention…

“(Y/N)!”

You blink and drop, flushing at almost being beaten for not paying attention. You don’t tell Tanya what you saw, knowing she’ll go to extremes to keep him away and only make it worse. Maybe if you’re quiet-

“You trying to steal more?!” A guard yells to a pregnant woman, both nutrition bars yanked from her hand. You tense, watching, and he raises a baton. “Maybe I should get rid of it so you follow orders!”

You don’t think; you move, jumping in front of her and taking the metal bat to the gut. You yell, dropping as the pregnant woman disappears, and you cough as the guard stops in front of you. “You think you can help her?” He kicks you in the ribs, and you scream as you hear a crack, falling back. “Learn your place.” He moves, leaving you curled in agony, and Tanya hovers over you, fingers moving hair from your face. “Cracked ribs.” She grabs her scarf and binds your ribs, and you swallow as the woman walks over.

“I’m so sorry,” She touches your hand. “I owe you.”

You shake your head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re ok,”

She smiles, slipping away, and you wince as you maneuver into an upright position.

“Who are you?”

You jump, wincing at the pain, and you look up to see Curtis staring at you, brow furrowed in confusion.

You swallow. “(Y/N),” You whisper, scared to look him in the eye.

He turns to Tanya. “Why does she look like her?” He demands, fists shaking a bit, and you force yourself to stand and start towards your bunk. You slip into your bunk and wince, biting your lips as you stare at nothing, mind going a mile a minute. No one mentions her to him because of how much he loved her- if he knows you’re their child… Well, there’s no guarantee that he won’t hate you for being the one who lived.

The curtain opens. “We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Above is  the url to an old imagine blog from tumblr that is now deleted)_ **

There’s nothing but silence in Gilliam’s private section in the back, Curtis staring at you while you wait nervously for his reaction. You feel like a failure- a lifetime of trying to avoid your father, and he finds you anyway.

Pathetic.

“So she really did die in childbirth,” He says finally, voice quiet.

You flinch, gripping your jacket tight as you draw it closer. “Yes,” You whisper, tense as you wait to see if he’ll go into a rage or not.

He nods, thinking. “You look like her.”

I bite my lip. “I hear that a lot.”

He smiles a little, stepping closer and shakily brushing a strand of hair from your face. “(Y/N),” he whispers, adjusting. “I like it.”

You smile a little, still uneasy.

He notices. “You think I’m going to yell?”

You frown. “Maybe not, but… I’ve heard what happened since she…”

He nods, understanding. “I won’t yell at you.” Something knocks him in the head, and he glances at the ball now at his feet before grabbing it and gently tossing it back. “Why did you hide from me?”

You bite you lip. “I was encourage to keep my distance since you took her death so hard.”

His lips twitch in what you swear was a grin. “Tanya?”

You wince. “Tanya.”

He chuckles. “Sounds like her.” He’s still staring at you, almost as if thinking you’re not real. “I need to talk to a few people, but I’ll find you later.”

You nod, following him out, and before you can take more than a few steps a large man clamps a hand over your mouth, dragging you back and moving his hand lower…

“Get your hands off of her!” Curtis roars, yanking him away and slamming his fist into his mouth, leaving you to watch in horror as he hits him again and again, not stopping when he stops moving. You curl on the ground, trembling, and Tanya instantly leads you away, whispering reassuringly as she leads you far away from the man that saved you.


	3. Chapter 3

You haven’t heard anything from Curtis in weeks.  
Though it seems like it’s hard to avoid someone in the tail end of the train, but surprisingly Tanya has managed to keep him from you. Occasionally you saw him, but you could never get close enough to thank him or talk to him before Tanya got in the way.  
You were pretty sure Curtis knew why you hadn’t said anything.  
The whispers of rebellion spread more and more each day- talks of Curtis leading them to the front that are both hopeful and terrifying. As much as you wanted to be free, eat real food, live comfortably…  
You can’t lose another parent.  
You glance around and slip behind the people wandering the car, praying Timmy keeps his mother busy so you can try to talk Curtis out of the suicide mission.  
“(Y/N),”  
You startle, turning to see Curtis watching you, and you swallow. “Hi,” You whisper, suddenly unsure what to say.  
He swallows. “Are you ok?”  
You nod, biting your lip. “I never got to thank you,” You whisper.  
He shakes his head. “You don’t need to. I’m just glad I could get there in time,” He watches you closely. “When we go to the front… I want you to stay here. Where it’s safe.”  
You swallow. “No where is safe.” You dip your head.  
There’s a beat before his hand lands on your shoulder. “It’s going to be ok, (Y/N).”  
You shake your head, swallowing. “You don’t know that,” You whisper, fighting tears. “You could die. I- I can’t lose someone else,”  
He moves, wrapping you in his arms for the first time, rubbing your back. “Then come with me. So you know I’m safe.”  
You swallow and look up at him. “Are you sure?”  
He nods, smiling a little. “What’s the point of controlling the world when you’re alone?”  
You smile a bit, and he winks as he wraps his arm around your shoulders, bringing you with him to the meeting and never leaving you alone again.


End file.
